Antics Of Little Muppet Kids
by Pricat
Summary: The adventures of Sneaker and her cousins after becoming little, little kids again meaning antics and fun
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **After writing An Age Regressed Little Thief, or the latest chapter, where Sneaker's cousins drank the magical water from the Swamp of Youth becoming babies again, I felt like writing stories about the antics they would get up to, plus the Muppet Babies reboot is also giving me ideas.**

 **So this first one is set a few weeks after the other kids became little, little kids again so running wild aroubd the studio plus little Sneaker has to deal with Nadya being aroubd her dad.**

* * *

It was a few weeks later after she and her cousins had drank that magical water, which had turned them back into babies yet Sneaker was loving it and right now, her pet turtle, Jett was waking her up which was funny to her making her pet curious.

"Don't worry Jetty, I can still understand you, despite being a baby." Sneaker said, feeling the call of nature, accepting it, clapping her chubby green skinned and webbed hands gigglimg.

Constantine grinned entering, because he and his pet turtle, Hector could hear them, plus smelt that his chubby little one had an accident, putting a diaper on her, plus Nadya was coming to be with them.

"I think that you need another nap, as you were up all night playing." he told Sneaker, after putting the diaper on her, carrying her to the living room, putting her on the couch letting both Jett and Hector stay, besides Sneaker would be sleeping or still asleep, by the time he came back with Nadya.

* * *

"You think, that Sneaker will be coming later?" Jareth asked, while he and his cousins were at the studio.

"I doubt it, she stays u all night, remember?" Yoko replied, as they were playing with a frisbee.

Because they'd turned into little, little kids, they couldn't go to school without arousing suspicion, plus people would ask questions giving Jareth an idea, yet he needed a cellphone.

"Jareth, why do you need one, you're a baby like us, remember?" Sora asked.

"Uncle Constantine's number is on my daddy's phone, so if I get it, I can text Sneaker." he replied.

He used his magic to become unseen, finding his dad's phone, texting Sneaker, despite being mesmerised by the phone mentally, making Deadly surprised seeing his phone in his age regressed son's little hands.

"Why do you have my phone, that's not a toy for little ones alright?" he said, seeing his age regressed son's mind mesmerised by the phone, using baby toys to distract Jareth's attention, which was working, because they were just as intresting to him, and his friends than the phone, relieving Deadly, seeing Constantine had replied to the odd text, making Deadly guess what Jareth had been doing.

He was texting Constantine explaining, that Jareth had tried to text Sneaker, which they both thought was smart, hoping he would not do it again, seeing Jareth and the other kids being hyper, as they had cookies, thanks to the Electric Mayhem making Kermit nervous relieved that Sneaker was not here, or she'd add to the chaos.

He knew that Constantine was bringing Nadya guessing that was why Sneaker wasn't here, hoping she was alright seeing Deadly agree, knowing how close Sneaker and her dad were, so she might not be happy about Nadya being around her dad so maybe she might need help, seeing her go be with her Cousibs.

"Jareth, can you use your magic, to scare Nadya away?" Sneaker asked the light blue scaled dragon boy, making him grin as they were playing but she was doing karate moves, as it was calming her down.

"Good thing, as she is upset about Nadya." Constantine told Deadly, as he was doing magic stuff, impressing the others and the kids making Jareth chuckle, joining in using his magic.


	2. Snow Day

"Ugh, stupid Nadya, getting in the way of me and my daddy having fun!" Sneaker said.

"Hey it's alright, as things will get better, plus you have us." Jareth told her.

"Yeah, daddy and I like having fun, so Nadya is cramping thimgs." Sneaker told him.

It was a few days later, after being turned into little kids so Sneaker and her cousins were at the studio while the adults were busy, plus Sneaker was irritated from Nadya being with her and her dad, plus had Jett her pet turtle with her, so it was helping her so felt like adventure.

."Yeah let's go, and drive the adults crazy!" Zeus said making Sneaker giggle, busting out of the play pen running around the studio like crazy, surprising the adults, guessing Sneaker was the mastermind seeing Deadly chuckle at their antics saying they'd been like that as kids, making him chuckle, along with the others making them snacks.

"We should try to cheer her up, as she hates change, well despite us being like this." Jareth said painting, as he was creative like his dad plus wearing a cardigan like his dad did, plus heard Sora excitedly saying, it was snowing making Sneaker's eyes widen in awe, because it reminded her of Siberia, where she and her dad came from.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, let's go out and play!" Sneaker said putting on her hooded cloak seeing her age regressed cousins agree sneaking out of the studio, playing in the snow throwing snowballs, plus building snow stuff, having a blast knowing their folks would freak.

"So what, as we're having fun, you know?" Jareth told them, seeing Sneaker and Yoko agree hearing their foljs looking for them because they were having too much fun, to come back inside, making Kermit sigh, guessing Sneaker was the ringleader behind this hoping the kids would not catch cold, hearing giggling feeling snowballs hit him, because Sneaker knew that her dad would find it funny.

"Yeah, eat snow buzzkill!" Sneaker yelled sounding like her dad making the kids chuckle hysterically, because Sneaker being mischievous recently made them giggle, knowing they had to go inside, seeing Kermit wipe snow off himself as they were going inside so was making hot milk so they might nap, after all that mischief.

* * *

After being in the snow, the kids were being more hyper, making Kermit and the adults surprised, deciding to make warm milk for them because it might calm them down enough to nap, making Deadly agree because he'd been helping warm up the studio using his fire breath with it being so cold, plus was hoping Jareth might take an nap seeing the kids drinking bottles of warm milk and Sneaker was drinking a big one, being the big infant that she was, seeing her shirt beginning to ride up.

"Hehe, yeah my belly is happy, and getting big again which makes me happy." she said belching, making the others giggle despite Sam shaking his blue feathered head at this, while Constantine and Deadly glared at him.

They saw the kids rubbing their eyes, which was a good sign, they were getting sleepy, lying down which the adults found adorable letting them be or they would be grumpy, seeing Deadly drinking coffee, helping clean up.

"They're too cute, you know?" he told them, as they agreed.


	3. Being A Brave Little Frog

**A/N**

 **So I saw the clips that Disney TV Animation put on their YouTube for the reboot which is adorable and funny so inspired me but hope you like.**

 **In this one, Jareth, Sneaker see that while at Kermit's house with their cousins that Yoko is grumpy and tired, until Kermit telling them a story helps them guess what's wrong and help Yoko.**

* * *

Sneaker and the other kids were at Kermit's house for the day, because Kermit felt it was a good idea since the adults were busy and he was working from home, plus he thought it would be like a play date for Yoko but right now, the kids especially Jareth and Sneaker noticed, that Yoko seemed tired and grumpy which surprised them.

"Yeah it's weird since she's always so friendly, like Kermit." Sneaker said, thinking.

"Maybe there's something in her closet, and maybe that's why she can't sleep." Jareth said.

They were both going to find Kermit as he might be able to shed some light on the problem, seeing him surprised they were wanting to talk to him, making him curious, hoping they weren't up to mischief.

"No, we noticed, that Yoko is being grumpy and not herself, but is something wrong?" Sneaker said to him.

"Now that you mention it, Yoko did end up sleeping with me in my bed in the middle of last night, so she must think there's something in her closet like me and the gang when we were yourvage-" Kermit said realising something that his daughter was having the same problem, seeing Jareth and Sneaker wanting to hear his story.

"You two aren't going to use this for mischief, right?" he asked them, seeing them shake their heads.

He was telling them, giving Jareth and Sneaker ideas, on how to help Yoko with her problem making Kermit hope that it was a good idea but right now, they had to take their nap seeing Yoko sigh feeling better with her cousins here.

* * *

"Sorry that I've been sleepy and grumpy, while you guys are here, since my dad let you all come over." Yoko said to her cousins yawning while they were having their afternoon snack.

"It's alright, everybody has bad days, you know?" Sora said seeing R.J and Zeus agree, seeing Sneaker wanted to talk to Yoko alone as Jareth followed, going to Yoko's room.

In Yoko's room, Jareth and Sneaker saw the female light blue skinned amphibian toddler look nervously at her closet making Jareth guess Yoko did think there was something in her closet.

"I'm sure it's a friendly one that just wants to have a play date with you, or want a friend, not a frog eating one." Jareth said making Sneaker face palm at her dragon prince's choice of words.

"Wait, Monsyers eat frog kids like me?" Yoko said scared.

"Jareth was just kidding, but we should go take a closer look, eh?" Sneaker said, putting on dress up gear so she and Yoko looked like knights wielding toy swords while Jareth dressed like a phantom like his dad, wielding a sceptre.

They were going into the closet which was bigger and like a cave inside, plus hearing music made Yoko jumpy, wielding her sword that glowed in the dark, making Jareth and Sneaker get it.

"If that monster isn't a friendly one, I can scare it, plus Jareth can use his magic and his dragon roar." Sneaker assured her finding it was a monster that was having a party so seeing Jareth, Sneaker and Yoko there made it scared hiding.

"Aww to it, we're the scary monsters!" Yoko said approaching surprising Jareth and Sneaker, seeing their nervous cousin being brave and talking to the monster.

"Before we foubd you, I was scared, but I'm Yoko the Frog, that's Jareth and Sneaker my cousins, you have an name?" Yoko said to the monster.

"My name's Macy, but get lonely." Macy told them, so we're having fun and partying.

That night, Kermit was surprised seeing Yoko ready for bed, in her star pyjamas getting into bed wondering what had happened earlier because he'd heard her, Jareth and Sneaker in her closet, noticing her smiling looking at her closet, instead of being frightened making Kermit curious.

"You sure you wanna sleep in your bed tonight, you know there's nothing to be ashamed of, by climbing into my bed when scared?" he told Yoko.

"Yeah I know that daddy, but the monster in my closet named Macy is nice not scary, plus Jareth, Sneaker and me met her earlier and we had a party, so yeah I can sleep in here." Yoko told him making Kermit grin, letting her sleep.

"Night Macy, we can play later." Yoko said going to sleep.


	4. All Poxed Up

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but hope you are enjoying.**

 **In this one, Tiki drinks the magic water that her cousins drank, so turns into a little, little kid which impresses Animal plus Jareth gets dragon pox, which upsets Sneaker and her cousins try to help him out like playing doctors.**

* * *

"Wow, Tiki drank the water, the other kids drank!" Kermit said to the other adults including the Electric Mayhem and Animal was curious, after hearing what that water had done to Sneaker and her cousins.

"Animal help Tiki, she get little." he said, making Sneaker curious, but went to tell her cousins making them impressed, seeing Sneaker agree seeing Jareth itchy and scratching making them giggle along with Jareth.

"Maybe dragon kids get fleas, you know?" R.J said to them, seeing Deadly looking at Jareth noticing little purple bumps coming up on the little light blue scaled dragon toddler, guessing it was dragon pox.

"Hey daddy you alright, did uncle Kermit ask you, to check on us?" Jareth asked him seeing Deadly nod at his son, keeping an eye on him hoping he was wrong seeing Tiki sleepy, guessing she was becoming a little, little kid again like the other kids hoping Animal could handle his sister like that.

"Let's just leave her be, you know?" Dr Teeth said, as they were letting the wild red haired and furred girl sleep plus Kermit noticed that Deadly was quiet, unaware he was worried about Jareth.

"I'm good, just go about your business." Deadly told them seeing Sneaker on a tricycle attached to a wagon with the other kids in it going fast, making Kermit wide eyed with anxiety, despite Constantine chuckling hysterically at her antics.

"Oh relax Kermit, she won't hurt them, she cares about her cousins." he told him, plus Deadly noticed that Jareth was beginning to not feel so good, realising his son had dragon pox knowing his cousins would try to help him feel better.

"Wow, Jareth how did you get spots, are you alright?" Sneaker asked him, hearing the light blue scaled dragon boy coughing a lot making the kids nervous, seeing he was sick.

"I'm good, you don't have to worry, let's keep playing." Jareth told them.

* * *

After their nap, the other kids heard a whiny, miserable Jareth making them exchange a look, plus saw that Tiki was now kid their age plus she had an accident letting the adults handle her, because they had to help Jareth.

"We need to doctor him, you know?" Zeus told the others, as they were dressed like doctors wearing stethoscopes making Jareth annoyed claiming he was alright, which Sneaker was not so sure about, knowing he was stubborn like her, with things.

Sneaker was seeing Jareth getting more annoyed, but feverish making the kids worried, seeing Deadly there, putting a paw like hand on his son's head feeling he was red hot, knowing he had dragon pox so was taking him home making Sneaker annoyed making Constantine and Kermit get it, because she loved Jareth.

"Hey it's alright, Jareth has dragon pox, so it's not good being around him, but he'll get better." Constantine assured her but she was upset so needed an nap which Constantine put her down for one making Yoko and the other kids get it.

"Yeah, Jareth being sick upset her, so we have to help her." Yoko told them seeing little Tiki join them, wondering what was going on listening to her age Regressee cousins tell her, making her get it.

Later that early evening, Sneaker was making a card for Jareth, because his being sick had upset her, plus being an night frog, she stayed up late hoping that Jareth would feel better, by the time she woke up unaware Nadya could hear her getting it hoping that Sneaker was alright, seeing Constantine nod.

"Yeah, she's just upset, because Jareth is sick," he told her.

Sneaker was stunned seeing Jareth here, despite being covered in purple bumps, letting him in, hearing him coughing a lot getting him something to drink, wondering what he was doing here if he was sick seeing her dad just as surprised seeing Jareth here knowing Deadly would freak, getting him to lie down.

"I know you wanna snuggle him, but I can't risk you getting sick, plus I have to call Deadly." Constantine to,d her making Sneaker annoyed which Nadya got, seeing her with Jareth, not caring if she got sick making Constantine sigh.

"Snuggles make everybody happy, even when sick, so it's worth it." Sneaker said to Jareth making him smirk feverishly as Constantine said that Deadly was out but letting both Jareth and Sneaker be, making Nadya get it seeing a blanket around them seeing them out like lights, making Nadya get it.

The next morning, Jareth and Sneaker were eating breakfast, but Jareth was sleepy, a,ong with Sneaker because they had stayed up late making Constantine get it.


	5. A Little Disappointed

_Why do I feel so weird, besides after staying up playing as usual?_

It was a typical morning and a few days after Jareth had snuck over to her house while sick with dragon pox but Sneaker was feeling odd, and itchy but not herself despite staying up all night as usual, deciding to just stay in bed snuggling back under her blanket with her stuffed frog, Baba just as Constantine walked in to check on her noticing she was still sleeping guessing it was from staying up, yet his instincts told him otherwise placing a webbed hand on her forehead.

"Oh boy somebody's coming down with something, probably from cuddling Jareth, when he was sick, but these things happen and maybe after sleeping, she might feel in the mood to be with her cousins." he muttered leaving her room, going downstairs to make himself breakfast, hearing his phone go off seeing it was Kermit.

He was surprised hearing the kids were gonna be spending the night at Kermit's house, knowing Sneaker would want to go, sick or not phoning Deadly since being friends, he might help plus guessed the dragon male was not letting Jareth go as he was still getting over having dragon pox, guessing he had shared germs with Sneaker.

After a while, he saw his little thief up, but saw she was getting itchy red bumps, making him and Nadya surprised, guessing she was sick, making Sneaker wonder why they looked freaked, as she looked at herself.

"Neato, I have spots, just like Jareth, wait until the others see!" she said coughing making Constantinevand Nadya exchange a look knowing there was no way she could be around the other kids, deciding not to tell her about the sleepover because it would make her upset, knowing Kermit would get it.

"Sweetie fly you're sick with frog pox, which is why you're not yourself, like when Jareth had dragon pox a few days ago, meaning you might not be able to play with your cousins, unless you want to get them sick." Constantine told her, seeing her dizzy catching her guessing she was starting to run a fever, saying there were jewels everywhere, as he was taking her to her room tucking her into her toddler bed.

He was calling their doctor, just as Deadly showed up, plus Jareth was with him, wanting to play with Sneaker seeing he still had some spots guessing it might make Sneaker feel better, going upstairs to her room, seeing her in her bed beginning to stir seeing she had spots too.

"Hey Jareth, sorry I didn't go to hang out, but I have spots now too so we can hang out." Sneaker said getting up despite coughing making the light blue scaled dragon toddler worry for her, since anything rambunctious might make her worse, seeing her get on her trike making him grin while playing, because they had missed hanging out, when he had been sick, hoping the adults didn't mind if they were being loud.

"Whoa you two are having fun, but I think it's making Sneaker worse, since being sick, she has to rest since she might not be going to that slumber party at Yoko's tonight." Constantine said to Jareth while scooping Sneaker up in his arms hearing Deadly calling Jareth hoping that Sneaker was alright.

* * *

"You think Sneaker's coming, as my dad told hers, about the sleepover here, right?" Yoko said as Sora, R.J, Tiki and Zeus exchanged a look because Jareth was not here since he was still getting over being sick, not knowing that Sneaker was sick too.

"Maybe but maybe not, as we heard your dad talking to uncle Constantine on the phone, saying she has spots like Jareth." Zeus said to the blue skinned female amphibian toddler making her unsure.

It was later that afternoon and the littler zMuppet Kids were hanging out at the studio, but in a spare room which the adults had made into a playroom, and had put lots of toys, art supplies among otjer things, so they were having fun and excited about the sleepover later since they had just had their nap having a snack right now, noticing that Sneaker still was not here, making Yoko worry.

"I'll be right back, I need to see my daddy." Yoko said leaving the room.

Kermit was relieved seeing her, as he had to tell her some news, making Yoko sad, because Sneaker was a blast and their first ever sleepover would be boring without her, making him get it saying that if Sneaker came, she would be too sick to even have fun or spread germs to her and the other kids which she got, guessing she and the other kids could have fun without their two braver cousins there.

"Yeah, Sneaker's not coming later, neither is Jareth, but it can still be fun, I hope." Yoko said to her cousins.

"Of course it will, we're gonna stay up, make a blankie fort, have candy you know?" R.J told her.

"Yeah, plus they can come to the next one." Tiki said seeing Sora nod in reply.


	6. Break An Arm

"Woo-hoo, let's go super high, like flying!" Sneaker heard Jareth say.

"Be careful as you're gonna get hurt or break something, the two of you!" Sam said to both Jareth and Sneaker.

It was a sunny Spring day and the little Muppet kids were at the park, plus Sneaker had gotten over having frog pox so right now, they were on the pkayground like Jareth and Sneaker swinging high on the swings which bothered some of the adults like Sam, because they didn't want anybody hurt despite Sneaker saying she and Jareth were being careful.

"Yeah let's do this more-" Jareth said falling off, making the other kids, especially Sneaker worried stopping the swing she'd been swinging on, running over to the light blue scaled dragon boy hearing him whimper, making Deadly come over hearing Jareth say his arm really hurt making him worried, needing to get him checked out.

"Let's go eat, as Jareth will be alright, but it's why we don't goof aroubd on the pkaygroubd." Kermit told them making Sneaker frown putting the hood of her cloak up, making the kids get it, she was upset over Jareth getting hurt making them get it, assuring her that Jareth would be alright.

"I hope so, as we were just playing." Sneaker told them eating cookies.

Constantine knew these things happened with kids that age, knowing that Deadly would update him on, hearing his phone go off, as it was said dragon male saying that Jareth's arm was broken knowing that Sneaker was worrying about her dragon prince seeing her tug on his cloak gently asking if Deadly had texted him, about Jareth yet.

"Jareth's arm is broken and will be in a cast sweetie fly, but he was asking for you." Constantine said to her.

"Ohhh but I can draw on his cast, but he'll be back soon, right?" Sneaker asked him.

Kermit could hear them getting it, as Sneaker was worried about Jareth, which was why she hadn't been herself, since Deadly had left with Jareth knowing the dragon toddler was alright, despite being hurt, so hoped that Sneaker would be alright, once Jareth came back with his dad seeing her taking an nap.

* * *

"Does your arm hurt, after being in a cast, and bet your dad was scared?" Sneaker asked.

"Yeah he was and I was, but he helped me feel brave." Jareth told her.

It was later that afternoon, and Jareth was back with his dad which made Sneaker and the other kids happy because they had been worried about him all afternoon, especially Sneaker which the little dragon boy got plus giggling because they had been drawing on his cast which was music to Deadly's horns, because he had been worried after Jareth had gotten hurt.

"I'm alright, Sneaker plus I did get a cool cast, so don't worry." Jareth told her, making Sneaker grin guessing he was right, since she and the others were playing soccer, being careful not to break anything, because the adults were already worrying about Jareth after he'd gotten hurt, despite Sneaker kicking the ball hard making Kermit duck.

"Watch where you're kicking that ball!" he told them as the kids sighed, plus they were just having fun, so was doing so.


	7. Major Mischief

"Wow, Kade you look really cute as a baby!" Sneaker said, seeing her furry best pal, Kade Raccoon who was like her sister from another father had turned back into a baby raccoon astounding the otjers making Jareth grin guessing Kade didn't talk at all when she was a baby, compared to him, Sneakervand the otjers at this age in their lives.

Right now, Sneakervand her age regressed cousins were at thevstudio but zKermit had put them in the pkay pen much to Sneaker's annoyance until Kade arrived, knowing Kade's dad was an escape master remembering Kade was too seeing Kade already on it, using her baby claws to undo the lock.

"Atta girl, Kadey, now let's go have fun!" Sneaker said as the female raccoon infant hugged her, making her smile

She and Kade were going to get something to eat as their bellies were hungry, making the other kids get it

* * *

"Woah, Uncle buzzkill put Kadecand Sneaker in time out, just because they broke the cookie jar?" Deadly asked Jareth as he was calming the other kids down, after Kadecand Sneaker had brought them cookies, annoyed when Kermit saw.

"Yeah, Sneaker and Kadecwere giggling like crazy, but uncle Kermit got mad, like when Sneaker's Dadfy does something." Sora said yawning and rubbing her eyes along with the other kids, making Deadly guess it was nap time for them, except for Kade and Sneaker who thought it was playtime playing hide and seek from the adults making Deadly chuckle.

"I get it, you two are too wired right now, but don't wake your cousins as they're taking naps." he told them seeingbSneaker see Jareth sleeping, making her smile at her dragon prince making a confused look on Kade's furry face wondering why her best friend was like that.

"S-sorry Kadey, just watching Jareth sleep, but let's go scare the adults." Sneakerva said.

She and Kade were being mischievous, driving the adults nuts much to their dismay besides Constantinevand Deadly's amusement making Kermit shake his head at them, because they were being naughty, putting them in time out much to Kadecand Sneaker's annoyance plus Kade was making annoyed noises making Deadly get it.

"Geez, they were just playing, good frog!" Constantine said to his cousin.

The other kids were curious, after waking up from their nap hearing that Kadecand Sneaker were being mischievous, so we're letting them be having snacks, so Kadecand Sneaker could have theirs after they came out of time out, which was soon, hearing the buzzer go,off seeing Kadecand Sneaker let themselves out, making Jareth and the other kids grin at their antics


	8. Let's Not Take An Nap

"Mmmmm, chocolate milk, as it's helping me grow, a,ong with Jareth!" Sneaker said.

"Yeah, we're cute like my daddy says, but uncle zKermit doesn't look happy, but my daddy said he's just being a buzzkill hehe!" Jareth replied.

"Yeah, we were chubby as big kids, so now we're littler, we can't help get Chibby." Sneaker said giggling.

It was late at night, and Jareth had came over using his growing magic which was pretty powerful for a toddler dragon his age so Constantine had made them bottles of chocolate milk, knowing Kermit would get judgemental if he knew yet he or Deadly did not care, plus they were cute or beginning to look cute and right now, both toddlers were playing until they were starting to feel funny, because nature was calling and their bladders were full, going in their diapers.

"Hehe, we're awesome Pkus we are having fun!" Sneaker said clapping her chubby little webbed hands.

"Yep, you look adorable, my queen." Jareth said to her, as Constantine walked in aroubd sunrise smelling that his growing little thief needed an new diaper along with Jareth, changing them, realising they had been up all night which was alright with him and Deadly knowing that they might be grumpy later pkaying with their cousins, p,us Kade was coming too.

Rigjt now, they were in high chairs, eating a log of chocolate oatmeal which Sneaker was eating a lot of seeing her shirt ride up revealing her growing belly which Constantine and Nadya found cute along with Jareth, seeing he was growing a little belly too making them chuckle because it was cute.

"Constant maybe like you, Sneaker shoukd sleep for a bit, since she was up all night." Nadya said to him.

"I doubt that, as she's too wired to do that now, you know?" Constantine replied yawning.

Sneaker knew her dad slept during the day after staying up all night like she did, but she was having too much fun to take one right now making Jareth agree seeing his dad tnere, as they were going home.

"Maybe if she plays for a bit, that might tire her out, you know?" Constantine told her going upstairs making Nadya guess he might be right seeijg her go to her room playing with toys and her stuffed frog, Baba that she never went anywhere without or would not sleep without her.

* * *

"Is Jareth and Sneaker alright, as they're pretty grumpy, plus had a meltdown?" Yoko asked.

"They probably stayed up all night, I heard uncle Kermit, Constantine and Deadly talking." Zeus replied.

"Hmmm they need an nap, as babies like us take a lot of naps even big ones like them." Sora said.

It was later that afternoon, and the kids were playing in the studio after Kade had broken them out of the pkaypen with Sneaker's help in breaking it open with her strength, and the otjer kids noticed that Jareth and Sneaker were grumpy even Kade hoping Sneaker was alright making tne other kids get it.

Plus Jareth and Sneaker were playing by themselves in a corner, as Deadly noticed that sensing both his son and Sneaker were tired, soothing them into sleep relieving the other kids and Kade because they had been playing soccer, so hoped that both Jareth and Sneaker would be in a better mood after sleeping.

"They might not get to, as they'll be awake by the time Wevall go home." R.J said seeing Kade frown.

"Maybe you can play with Sneaker later, like what Jareth does." Yoko said.

Kermit was giving the other kids along with Kade a snack, relieved that Deadly had gotten Jareth and Sneaker to take an nap since they had been pretty grumpy from the moment they had gotten here, letting them be seeing the other kids sleepy guessing it was naptime seeing Kade lie down beside Sneaker before zoning out, which was good.

"That's good they're sleeping, but Sneaker needs to sleep more, as her trying not to nap makes her grumpy." Kermit said.

"She's wired in energy at night, like me good frog, plus we're working on the nap thing." Constantine retorted.


	9. Magical Antics

"Wow, that magenta furred baby looks familiar, no way, but how as Timi drank the last of the magic water, along with Kadey?" Sneaker said yawning.

"My daddy said that Crystal fell into something in the Labyrinth, that made her into a baby like us, but she's cute." Jareth replied to her.

It was the next day and the Ki were at Deadly, Dudley and Piggy's mansion like house making Sneaker happy, because Jareth lived here along with Crystal, who was her best goblin pal so stunned she was littler like her and her cousins but wearingba red shirt and a diaper but crawling instead of walking, which Jareth figured was cute.

"She has a few baby fangs, like Tiki and me, but she likes hanging out with us." Jareth said seeing his age regressed cousin pkaying with her little magenta furred tail like Kade, which Sneaker thought was cute seeing Deadly relieved, a little disappointed that Sneaker had not caused antics, so was leaving a prompt.

"Wow, uncle Deadly left some of his magic stuff out, yeah!" Sneaker said picking up the wand.

"Sneaker, we should be careful, we're not sorceror's!" Sora said hearing her snort joking that being a blue turkey, Sora couldn't fly like her dad but maybe using magic, she could cast a spell making Crystal, Kade and Jareth curious and excited, to see what would happen seeing the chubby amphibian toddler casting a spell, waving the wand as magic shot out, hitting Sora.

"Woah look at her, she's flying, awesome!" Yoko said seeing the others impressed including Sora doing loo de loops just as Dudley entered and Sneaker hiding the wand as she wanted to play with it more, seeing Jareth dressing like his dad impressing the otjers, making Sneaker giggle, because he looked handsome, making her cheeks go pink.

"I brought snacks, but surprised that nothing crazy happened, which is strange yet good." the dragon male told them leaving the room seeing Sneaker make cake and otjer tteats appear, making her cousins and friends excitable, Unaward Deadly was watching impressed by what was going on.

* * *

Constantine chuckled, hearing from Deadly what had happened knowing Sneaker getting her little webbed hands on a wand would lead to chaos seeing the mischievous light blue skinned dragon male agree, guessing Shd was taking an nap resting off the antics that had happened at Deadly, Dudley and Piggy's mansion like house besides feeding her growing belly seeing Nadya giggle, hoping things were alright, seeing Jareth was not with him.

"Oh he's at home, playing or doing things, plus he and Sneaker were having a blast, being sorcerors." Deadly said.

Constantine knew that his chubby little thief was probably going to sleep the rest of the day, waking up at night like her vampire frog cousin Livy, making Deadly curious about that.

."


End file.
